El Último Adiós
by Airmylith73
Summary: Un último adiós, un último suspiro… tal vez si él hubiera dicho lo que sentía desde el principio, la historia hubiera sido diferente...


El último adiós

por

Airmylith73

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes que tienen su aparición en esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y creadores (Dreamworks). La trama es la única que resulta ser de mi propiedad. Yo como autora de Fanfics no estoy asociada ni relacionada de ninguna manera con los propietarios, creadores o productores de Kung Fu Panda. Respeto los derechos de autor del mismo y el único fin yo propósito de la creación de este material es por entretenimiento personal y el de mis posibles lectores.

A pesar de que los personajes no son míos, la trama de este OneShot si lo es y como autora novata (^-^) de FanFics pido de la manera más atenta que esta historia no sea copiada, modificada, publicada en otras páginas o que alguien más la declare como suya. Lo que me alienta a escribir mis ideas es saber que pueden haber personas a las que les pueda gustar mi trabajo y que yo, a partir de sus comentarios, ¡pueda mejorar! Pero el hecho de enterarme de que mi trabajo es usado sin mi consentimiento sólo me llevaría a perder motivación y, por lo tanto, a dejar de escribir. Les pido que me apoyen a cumplir mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora y les pido de la manera más atenta que no hagan comentarios hirientes. Me gustaría que hicieran comentarios constructivos que me ayuden a mejorar y en donde me brinden su apoyo para seguir escribiendo. Jeje, lo sé… ¡hablo mucho!... en fin, vayamos al grano con la historia… y lamento si se me chispa algún error ortográfico o de redacción ^-^

* * *

><p>La profunda oscuridad que rodeaba en esos momentos al valle reflejaba a la perfección todos los sentimientos y emociones que aún guardaba dentro de sí mismo. Era como si las oscuras nubes, anunciadoras de la posible llegada de una estruendosa tormenta, junto con la inmensidad de la noche hubiesen formado un convenio para continuar recordándole el lugar al que él pertenecía: <em>la oscuridad<em>.

Él ya había aceptado esa idea desde hace mucho tiempo, 20 años atrás para ser exactos, pero el hecho de recordar su fatalidad sólo traía consigo dolor; todo parecía indicar que también sus recuerdos se habían empeñado en torturar su ser. El remordimiento alojado dentro de su pecho le causaba gran dolor y aflicción, pero más que nada le generaba gran tristeza.

Por fin era libre de aquella venda que lo había cegado durante tantos años, pero ya era demasiado tarde; su mundo había cambiado desmesuradamente por culpa de la avaricia y de la ambición que un simple pergamino en blanco había logrado sembrar en él. No servía de nada arrepentirse ahora, lo hecho hecho estaba y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Ahora solo quedaban el vació y la oscuridad que lo asechaban a cada momento, ansiosos por acorralarlo y envolverlo en el olvido.

Tan grande era el remolino de sentimientos que sentía que le parecía increíble que el resto del mundo no se pudiera percatar de éste. Ante sus ojos los demás eran ajenos e ignorantes respecto a lo que a él le sucedía, pero ¿para qué perturbar la paz que el valle había logrado conseguir? Y si él pudiera ¿valdría la pena que el silencio y la tranquilidad que emanaba la aldea se viesen perdidos por su culpa? Simplemente no valdría la pena. La verdad era que las cosas estaban bien como eran; lo mejor para todos era que él fuese un eco que con el paso del tiempo se fuese perdiendo en el viento y que lentamente fuera olvidado por todos sin excepción alguna.

Al fin y al cabo la culpa de lo que había sucedido era de nadie más que de la de él. No podía culpar a nadie más, solamente se podía culpar a sí mismo de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en el pasado. Sin embargo se arrepentía y mucho, pero nuevamente el mismo pensamiento lo abrumaba: _No sirve de nada arrepentirse del pasado_. Pero como deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, que él se hubiera dado cuenta de sus errores a tiempo y que al final él hubiera sido capaz de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

La conclusión de este tipo de pensamientos siempre lo llevaba a lo mismo: _Las cosas no debieron de haber resultado de esta manera_. Era claro que el destino le había jugado una jugarreta y que ahora él se veía rodeado en este embrollo. Ya todo estaba escrito y, aunque el mismo universo lo quisiera, no podía cambiar nada puesto que ya era demasiado tarde; sólo podía dejar el pasado atrás y tratar de seguir adelante por un brumoso camino, sin un destino fijo.

Pero para hacer eso, primero debía de despedirse.

Él, a comparación de otros, no tenía a muchos a quienes decirles adiós; después de todo él había sido no solamente huérfano, sino que también un criminal ante los ojos de muchos que, además, había pasado la mitad de su vida encerrado en un gran y oscuro agujero denominado como prisión. No obstante y ante la negativa que muchos tendrían, aún existían un par de almas a quienes deseaba decir un último adiós antes de su partida.

Desde pequeño había conocido a la perfección el Palacio de Jade, por lo que no le causó gran problema encontrar lo que buscaba. Primero se había dirigido hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban detrás del Salón de los Héroes. Aquellas alcobas eran exclusivas de los Grandes Maestros del Palacio de Jade y, después del reciente deceso del Gran Maestro Oogway, era de suponer que ahora una de aquellas habitaciones sería la de su antiguo mentor, maestro y padre. _Padre_, aquella simple palabra de cinco letras resultaba ser ahora para él tan extraña, llegando al punto de ser ajena pero principalmente lejana.

Hacían ya unos momentos en que había dejado aquella habitación en donde había encontrado al envejecido panda rojo descansando y, mientras se alejaba lentamente de ahí, su mente volvió a revivir lo que hacía algunos momentos había acontecido dentro de la habitación.

La primera reacción que tuvo al entrar a los aposentos de su maestro fue de alivio. La angustia que lo había estado atormentando había desaparecido en el instante en que vio que él se encontraba bien. La culpa por haber peleado con él hasta dejarlo en el suelo a escasos pasos de la muerte lo abandonó al ver su semblante tan lleno de paz. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a su lecho y prosiguió a despedirse de él, manifestando gran arrepentimiento a causa de todos sus errores, pidiendo perdón por haber elegido un camino alejado del honor y el bien; pidiendo en silencio que disculpara su incompetencia y todo el dolor que le había causado a su viejo pero buen corazón.

Agradeció por todo el cariño y dedicación que le brindó durante tantos años y le confesó la alegría que sentía por haberlo escuchado decir que en algún momento de su vida había sentido gran orgullo hacia él, a pesar de que las condiciones en que se lo había dicho no habían sido la mejores; al final aceptó la disculpa que le había dado durante su reciente pelea y él mismo le pidió perdón por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos y por haberlo defraudado como estudiante, pero sobre de todo como hijo.

Sabía perfectamente lo grande había sido la deshonra que desde hace 20 años había traído a su padre, por lo que no pudo seguir resistiendo permanecer durante más tiempo. No era digno de encontrarse en su presencia y, sin más, había decidido salir de ahí.

Pero antes de irse para siempre, él sabía que tenía que hacer una última visita dentro del palacio, así que apartó los pensamientos e imágenes recientes sobre su último encuentro con su maestro para dirigirse hacia su nuevo destino.

Continuó recorriendo el largo pasillo de madera hasta llegar a los dormitorios de los estudiantes. Se detuvo a la entrada del corredor, observando detenidamente cada una de las puertas de los dormitorios. Su mirada se detuvo en una puerta, la cual se encontraba de lado izquierdo, casi al final del pasillo. La miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, antes de apartar su atención de ella. A pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado desde la última vez que había estado parado en ese mismo pasillo, él podía deducir fácilmente los propietarios de cada estancia y sabía que no podía equivocarse al decir que esa habitación, de la cual provenían una serie de ronquidos estrepitosos, pertenecía al panda.

_Aquel panda_. Aún le parecía difícil creer que alguien como él fuera capaz de convertirse en lo que él había deseado durante toda su vida. Pero ya nada de eso importaba ahora; aquel titulo que él había ambicionado tanto lo llevó a perderlo todo y ahora ya no le quedaba nada en que creer, ni por que luchar.

Sin embargo, dentro de sí mismo sentía que le debía algo a aquel panda, era como si sintiera cierta gratitud. Sí, eso era lo que sentía: _gratitud_. El panda ¿cuál había sido el nombre que había oído durante su batalla contra los Cinco? ¿Xu? ¿Fu? ¿Po? Si, ese había sido. Sentía cierta gratitud hacia Po, ya que él fue quien al final logró quitarle aquella venda que lo había cegado durante tanto tiempo: _al final él fue quien había liberado su alma_.

Tal vez Oogway no resultó ser una tortuga demente después de todo; su elección respecto al verdadero Guerrero Dragón había sido certera. Un simple y tenue "_gracias_" fue lo que escapó de sus labios al levantar su mirada de nuevo hacia aquella puerta. No era necesario ser un experto para detectar la gran sinceridad y humildad presentes en su voz.

Volvió a mirar hacia enfrente y lentamente comenzó a avanzar, intentando alcanzar su principal destino, pero de pronto una de las puertas llamó su atención y se detuvo frente a ella: _la puerta de su antigua habitación_. La curiosidad pudo más que él y al final decidió que antes de continuar y concluir con todo esto, él podía hacer una pequeña parada para echar un último vistazo a lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Al entrar notó que una considerable capa de polvo lo cubría todo en la alcoba, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara por sus labios al ver que se encontraba tal y como él recordaba que la había dejado 20 años atrás. Le parecía increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado, _de todo lo que había hecho_, su maestro no se deshiciera de sus pertenencias, logrando que _su recuerdo_ prevaleciera hasta esos días. Era como si su maestro hubiera esperado o deseado que algún día su hijo regresara a él. Pero eso jamás pasó; simplemente no estaba escrito que las cosas sucedieran de una manera distinta a lo que ya había sucedido.

Existían muchos recuerdos dentro de aquella habitación y le animaba saber que la mayoría de esos recuerdos eran gratos. Durante la mitad de su vida ese lugar había sido completamente suyo: _su propio cachito de mundo_. No solamente había sido el lugar en donde pudo descansar de los largos y agotadores entrenamientos, sino que también fue un espacio, _su espacio_, en donde impulsado por las palabras de su maestro se permitió imaginar y soñar, crear visiones respecto a lo que era y a lo que algún día quería llegar a ser, o mejor dicho _quien quería llegar a ser_.

Sabía que lo mejor sería comenzar a olvidar aquellas obsesivas ideas que desde que tenía uso de razón habían sido el gran propósito de su vida.

Permaneció ahí un rato, observando con detenimiento cada rincón y objeto, permitiendo a la vez que los innumerables recuerdos lo invadieran, pero no tardó mucho en enfocarse nuevamente a su destino así que, de la misma forma en que había salido de la habitación de su maestro y acompañado por un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, partió de la que alguna vez consideró como _su alcoba_.

Al salir de ahí una nueva sensación lo invadió: ¿Era ansiedad? ¿Nervios? En su interior sabía que no lo merecía, pero tenía que hacerlo y no tardó mucho hasta decidirse y entrar a la habitación que se encontraba justamente a lado de la suya. La oscura noche hacía que la iluminación dentro de la alcoba fuera casi nula pero a pesar de eso sus ojos le permitían mirar con claridad; le permitían _mirarla_ con claridad.

Yacía en su cama, dormida plácidamente. Con cautela se fue acercando a ella hasta encontrarse a su lado. No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado durante este tiempo. Aún la recordaba como aquella jovencita dedicada y llena de ilusiones pero ahora, ante él, se encontraba alguien diferente. Había crecido y se había convertido en toda una mujer; su belleza en aquel entonces era sobresaliente pero ahora era simplemente incomparable; su carácter también había cambiado, él recordaba que ella era un ser apacible y constante pero, por el breve e inesperado encuentro que tuvieron en el puente, podía juzgar que ahora era independiente, impulsiva, una líder innata y sobre de todo una gran maestra.

Resultaba una lástima que su encuentro hubiera sido de esa manera; tal vez si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, sin que sus compañeros la hubieran acompañado, su encuentro hubiera resultado ser diferente. Pero no podía culparla, la actitud que él había tenido hacia ella y hacia sus compañeros sólo había logrado provocarla. Maldecía el momento en que él, después de haber lidiado con sus compañeros, la atacó y paralizó. No entendía como el hecho de haber tenido su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos no llegó a ser suficiente como para quitarle la venda que lo cegaba y, ahora que ya no la tenía, veía lo estúpido que había sido.

Sus ojos reflejaban gran culpabilidad y no pudo evitar que un leve suspiro se escapara de entre sus labios. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimarla? _Eso sería algo que jamás se perdonaría_. Lo único que lo consolaba era verla bien, que su ambición no había sido capaz de dañarla como lo había hecho con Shifu, cuya cojera le recordaría hasta el último día de su vida del doloroso y vergonzoso pasado.

Alejó aquellos pensamientos hostiles por unos momentos y nuevamente permitió darse la dicha de admirarla. Su respiración era plácida y profunda, una gran tranquilidad se veía reflejada en su rostro y al parecer se encontraba soñando. _Soñar_, que dicha más grata; sí tan sólo él pudiera soñar, soñaría un futuro con ella o mejor aún, soñaría que es parte de los sueños de ella.

Como le gustaría tomarla entre sus brazos y poder abrazarla; decirle lo mucho que ella significaba para él y mirarla directamente a sus ojos. _Sus ojos_, aquellos hermosos y brillantes zafiros ámbar serían algo que él nunca olvidaría; cuanto daría en esos momentos por verlos una última vez y permitirse perderse en ellos y olvidarse de todo aunque fuera tan sólo por un fugaz pero mágico instante.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo al comenzar a recordar los momentos que vivieron juntos: el día en que Shifu la trajo del orfanato, el momento en que se presentaron, sus primeras lecciones de Kung Fu, las veces en que él tuvo que ayudarle con algunos de los Mil Pergaminos, las raras y no muy frecuentes caminatas alrededor del Palacio de Jade o por el pueblo, su primera misión juntos, la vez en que ella cayó muy enferma y él se quedó a su lado toda una noche para cuidarla, sus encuentros secretos en el tejado del palacio donde platicaban y observaban por largos ratos las maravillas del cielo nocturno, la cantidad de veces en que se metieron en problemas con Shifu a causa de sus juegos y los castigos que afrontaron juntos.

_Juntos_, siempre estuvieron juntos hasta que él comenzó a alejarse y a enfocarse en su entrenamiento para conseguir el Rollo del Dragón y ser nombrado Guerrero Dragón. Aquellos momentos que llegaron a compartir se fueron extinguiendo con el paso del tiempo, pero ella siempre se mantuvo firme y fiel a su lado a pesar de que él la ignoraba hasta el punto de rechazarla. Había sido un imbécil por creer que un título le traería más felicidad que el cariño que ella le había brindado.

Ahora ambos habían cambiado: _sus vidas y destinos habían cambiado_. Si alguna vez existió la posibilidad, aunque está hubiera sido mínima, de que sus caminos se entrelazaran y de que juntos pudieran haber buscado un futuro en donde compartieran sus vidas, esa posibilidad en estos momentos se encontraba completamente opacada; sencillamente era un ideal imposible de consumar. Además, seguramente ella ya no sentía nada comparable con aquellos sentimientos del pasado; podía asumir que en esos momentos sólo podía existir odio y resentimiento hacia él dentro de su corazón.

Su pelea en el puente se lo había dicho todo claramente; su enojo hacia él fue más que evidente. La fuerza con la que atacaba, especialmente la del primer golpe que ella le dio, le impresionó y fue por eso que la puso al límite:_ quería comprobar que tan fuerte se había vuelto ella sin él... necesitaba saber que tanto ella había dejado de necesitar de su protección._

Lamentablemente su furia no le permitió enfocarse lo suficiente en la batalla, por lo que su falta de atención y de autocontrol fue lo que él uso en su contra, resultando que él pudiera al final invertir en instantes la estrategia empleada por ella y por la de sus compañeros. _Sus compañeros,_ ella no estaba sola como él; los tenía a ellos y podía suponer que ese espacio dentro de ella, el cual había pertenecido a él durante tantos años, era de ellos ahora: _naturalmente, después de todo lo que Los Cinco habían vivido juntos, era claro que ellos lo habían reemplazado._

Tal vez ella ya lo había olvidado, después de todo habían sido 20 años los que habían transcurrido: _tiempo suficiente como para olvidar_. Entonces ¿por qué él no había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora era cuando todos esos recuerdos tan lejanos se veían tan presentes en él? Y sobre de todo ¿por qué se apegaba a ellos? ¿Por qué no intentaba liberarse de ellos?

No, pero no podía ser posible; ella jamás lo olvidaría. Ese día en el puente lo pudo ver en sus ojos: detrás de toda la furia y el enojo pudo ver la serie de sentimientos encontrados que se hallaban ocultos pero que a la vez lograban radiar aquellos zafiros ámbar. ¿Y si esa máscara de enfado fuera tan solo eso? ¿Una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos?

_Basta_. Ya había dejado volar bastante a su imaginación y era momento de detenerse. En verdad estaría yendo demasiado lejos si él creyera que aquel enojo por parte de ella se encontrara fundamentado en el dolor. _En el dolor de una posible pérdida del pasado_. No, lo mejor para él sería dejar de continuar imaginando cosas que simplemente no eran posibles. Así la despedida resultaría ser más fácil; _por lo menos para él lo sería_.

De pronto sintió una ligera pero gélida corriente de aire en su nuca, la cual recorrió la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Una sensación de intranquilidad lo invadió; sabía que él no era el único que rondaría aquella noche el Palacio de Jade a causa de su presencia en el lugar, pero no creía que llegaría tan pronto. Era una presencia siniestra, fría y vacía la que él sentía y tenía el presentimiento de que ésta lo estaría observando, ocultándose dentro de las sombras y esperando el momento indicado para poder llegar a él.

Instintivamente, a causa de los años de duro entrenamiento, sus sentidos se pusieron en total estado de alerta; comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando ignorar lo erizado que se encontraba su pelaje. No era miedo lo que sentía, al contrario, era enfado. Su mandíbula se encontraba fuertemente cerrada, a la vez mostraba sus feroces colmillos de manera amenazadora ante aquel enemigo invisible y sus filosas garras se encontraban ya listas para atacar ante el menor movimiento. A pesar de no ser capaz de visualizarla, sintió como aquella presencia se alejaba un poco, tal vez lo había hecho hacía los jardines del Palacio, pero no había desaparecido por completo.

Ignorando el hecho que acababa de acontecer apenas unos segundo atrás, se tranquilizó de inmediato y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella. Tal vez había logrado retrasar las cosas un poco pero sabía perfectamente que comenzaba a quedarle poco tiempo, por lo que tenía que apresurarse si deseaba terminar debidamente con todo esto. Pero ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil despedirse de ella? ¿Cuál era el motivo de tal lazo que aún lo ataba a ella?

Lentamente se sentó en la cama junto a su figura. Cómo deseaba poder decirle lo que sentía, lo que en verdad sentía hacia ella. Pero lo mejor era que fuera una despedida silenciosa para ambos. Levantó una de sus patas y con el dorso de la misma intentó acariciar su mejilla. Una sonrisa melancólica y a la vez irónica hacia su persona se formó en su rostro y tuvo que reprocharse a causa de aquella acción. Había sido un ingenuo al creer que podría tocarla cuando perfectamente sabía que él era incapaz de hacerlo. Solamente podía imaginar la sensación de ser capaz de rozarla y de acariciarla con su dorso, mientras que con su traslúcida pata recorría su rostro. Para su sorpresa ella se movió un poco, como si hubiera reaccionado al sombrío contacto.

-Lo lamento- dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible. Resultaba triste pensar que aunque él hubiera gritado esas palabras a los cuatro vientos, nadie, absolutamente nadie perteneciente al mundo de los vivos hubiera sido capaz de oírlo.

No podía soportarlo más; era mejor irse de ahí y afrontar lo que aún lo estaba aguardando allá afuera. Inclinándose hacia ella y manteniendo su pata en su mejilla, se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron en los suyos. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo pero, a diferencia de la que le había causado aquella extraña corriente de aire, esta era una sensación cálida que hacía que la presión que sentía en el pecho fuera desapareciendo. Inesperadamente era como si él fuera capaz de tocarla, sentir sus labios, los cuales debieron de haber sido suyos desde el principio.

Después de unos maravillosos y casi eternos momentos, decidió separarse de ella. Pero al hacerlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa: _ella estaba despierta_.

-Tai Lung- susurró ella suavemente, casi podía describirse como un tono de voz dulce. Él se dio cuenta de que su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto distante e invisible de su habitación. Él no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. ¿Podría ser posible que ella fuera capaz de…?

-Imbécil-murmuró ella de repente, aquel tono dulce había desaparecido por completo, dejando percibir en su lugar una actitud más dura. Tal vez él se había dejado llevar un poco por el momento. Era lógico que ella lo detestara tanto y que sólo le causara repuls…

-Creía que lo amab…- no terminó de decir la última palabra, la cual terminó como un suspiro, pero él sabía perfectamente como terminaba. Tampoco dejó pasar por alto el nuevo tono en su voz ¿Triste, melancólico quizá? Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos más –No importa, ya no importa-

Dejó que un nuevo suspiro escapara por sus labios. –Se ha ido, Tigresa- se dijo a sí misma –Se ha ido y ya jamás volverá-

El leopardo no pudo contenerse y una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. Lo extrañaba _¡ELLA LO EXTRAÑABA! ¡A ÉL!_ Y fue entonces cuando lo supo: _supo la razón por la que le costaba dejarla_. No resistió más y se le acercó al oído.

–Yo también te amo- logró susurrarle. Al decir aquellas palabras, sintió una indescriptible dicha y felicidad en su ser; había logrado encontrar la paz que necesitaba y que muchos codiciaban: _había encontrado la Paz Interior_. Su amor lo había liberado y ahora todo, absolutamente todo, parecía tener sentido. Lo complejo resultaba ser sencillo y lo inexplicable era comprensible ante sus ojos. El universo se revelaba y compartía con él sus más grandes maravillas y sus secretos más ocultos, y todo gracias a ella.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo lo suficiente para mirar su rostro. A pesar de las grandes revelaciones que le acababa de hacer el universo, ignoraba por completo lo que su amada estaba pensando en ese instante y, a juzgar por su repentina inmovilidad y por el claro sobresalto reflejado en su rostro, dudaba si ella había sido capaz de escucharlo. Poco después una pequeña sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro de ella, confirmando sus recientes sospechas. _Su sonrisa_, aquella simple sonrisa había sido el mejor obsequio que ella jamás le pudo haber otorgado.

-Timador- dijo la maestra, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –Yo jamás lo he dejado de hacer-. En ese momento no eran conscientes de lo que más adelante ambos guerreros se percatarían: _su amor había sido victorioso contra la adversidad del destino… y contra la misma muerte._

Un momento de clarividencia llegó a ella y extrañamente comprendió que este momento era el último que ambos tendrían. Él tendría que irse de nuevo y ella volvería a quedarse nuevamente consigo misma; sería nuevamente Tigresa, maestra del estilo del tigre de Kung Fu, y nada más. Volvería a seguir su camino de la misma manera que lo había estado haciendo desde 20 años, por lo que sabía que esta oportunidad que el destino les había dado era única e irrepetible; sería un fugaz pero atesorado momento el cual tenían que aprovechar para estar juntos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el Maestro de los Mil Pergaminos pudo ver a través de sus ojos ámbar el desasosiego que sentía ella, pero a la vez pudo leer la idea inscrita que surgió en sus pensamientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella decidiera hacer su movimiento, empezando por volver a acomodarse en su cama, dejando un espacio a su lado. Él, sin ignorar la invitación, se recostó a su lado. Sus miradas se encontraban perdidas en el otro, a pesar de que uno de ellos solamente podía mirar a los ojos del otro a través de sus lejanos recuerdos. Una cristalina lágrima se escapó de entre sus ojos ámbar: _¡cómo le dolía verla sufrir!_

-No es justo- dijo ella en un murmuro –Todo esto no es justo-

-No estaba escrito que fuera de otra manera- respondió él de la misma forma- Sin embargo, te quiero con el alma y el alma nunca muere- La joven guerrera inexplicablemente sonrió. ¿Podría en verdad escuchar las palabras de su amado leopardo?

Continuaron mirándose fijamente por lo que pareció ser una hermosa eternidad para ambos. Él continuó acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su pata, sonriéndole durante cada momento y no la dejó hasta que ella quedo profundamente dormida.

Se despidió silenciosamente de Tigresa, _de su Tigresa_, y una vez fuera de ahí, se dirigió directamente a los jardines del Palacio de Jade. Se detuvo, miró al cielo y se percató de que las tormentosas nubes se habían alejado, permitiéndole contemplar a las brillantes estrellas y a la menguante pero plateada luna. Aún no podía creer lo dichoso y tranquilo que se encontraba, era simplemente una sensación maravillosa que solo se podía describir como paz: _por fin su alma podía estar en paz consigo mismo_.

Tuvo la dicha de ver sus ojos una última vez, además de que podía asegurar que ella pudo percibirlo y de que no sólo su ser, sino que también su corazón habían sido capaces de escuchar sus palabras y de sentir todo su amor y el afecto que él sentía por ella. Podía ser que su amada, al despertar a la mañana siguiente, creyera que todo aquello había sido un simple sueño, un invento de su propia imaginación, pero él sabría por el resto de la eternidad que no lo había sido. El recuerdo de lo que había acontecido hace algunos momentos se quedaría con él. Eso era lo que más fuerza le daba y, es por eso que sentía que se podía enfrentar a todo: _incluso a la misma muerte_.

-Estoy listo. No tienes porque seguir esperando. Ya he terminado- dijo él sin apartar su vista del cielo nocturno.

La figura que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de él permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. El leopardo se giro con gran serenidad dispuesto a enfrentarla y, al hacerlo, descubrió a una silueta oscura y alta que al parecer se encontraba cubierta por una larga túnica negra, cuyo material aparentaba estar compuesto por sombras y tinieblas. Sin más, él comenzó a caminar hacia aquel personaje que lo aguardaba ansiosamente desde el momento en que él había dejado de existir físicamente en aquel mundo.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo de pronto una voz. Tanto él como la tenebrosa presencia giraron hacia el lugar de donde provinieron aquellas palabras. Había reconocido aquella voz en el instante en que su propietario había hablado y lo que en verdad lo asombraba aún más era el hecho de encontrarse nuevamente con aquella presencia que jamás creyó volver a ver; consecuencia de su larga estadía en la prisión de Chor Ghom.

Notó inmediatamente que el recién llegado miraba fijamente a la oscura figura que aún se encontraba detrás de él. Aquella mirada no solamente era intensa y firme, sino que también estoica; no lograba percibir ningún sentimiento por parte de él, hecho que lo sorprendió aún más y que le causo cierto escalofrío: durante todos los años que estuvo bajo su tutela, _jamás_ existió un momento en que él lo viera de esa manera. Comenzó a mirarlos detenidamente a los dos, intercambiando la mirada entre ellos. Parecía ser una lucha entre ambas presencias y, de pronto, la figura encapuchada lentamente asintió y, con eso, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de desvanecerse por completo en el aire.

Ante el reciente hecho que acababa de tener lugar frente a sus ojos, Tai Lung dirigió su completa atención hacia la figura que aún continuaba frente a él. Aún era como el leopardo lo recordaba, con su característica túnica verde césped, la cual cubría parte de su gran caparazón, junto con su inseparable bastón proveniente del mismo Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, símbolo y recordatorio de su más grande creación, la cual le llevó 27 años de su vida perfeccionar: _el arte del Kung Fu_. Notó como su mirada se suavizaba notablemente al enfocarse a él y cómo su singular sonrisa se formaba en su envejecido rostro.

-No comprendo. Creía que debía de ir con…- comenzó él, totalmente confundido.

-Como ya lo he dicho antes, eso no será necesario- interrumpió la figura. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que él volviera a hablar -Mi muchacho- después de todos estos años, al parecer no había cambiado nada. Antes del ataque que él había lanzado en contra del Valle, aquel personaje solía llamarlo de ese modo. -¿Quién podría haber dicho que un corazón tan corrompido podría esconder un sentimiento tan puro?- cuestionó de pronto la anciana pero sabia tortuga.

Él no contestó, simplemente observó como su antiguo maestro avanzó hasta encontrarse a su lado.

-Nadie. Sus palabras fueron claras respecto a la oscuridad de mi corazón- replico el leopardo con cierta amargura.

-Esas fueron mis palabras, joven guerrero. No es digno de alguien contradecirse y es por eso que no las podría negar aunque yo lo quisiera- ante esto, él no pudo evitar dejar caer su mirada- Pero eso fue el pasado. El presente es lo único que importa; esperaba que pudieras aprender esa lección- él lo miró confundido- Nunca perdí la esperanza, Tai Lung-

-¿Esperanza?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Y no fui el único, te lo puedo asegurar- su mirada se apartó de él para desviarse unos segundos hacia el Palacio de Jade. Tai Lung no resistió y siguió la mirada del creador del Kung Fu, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a donde lo llevaría y, mientras observaba el palacio, la paz que acababa de conseguir le permitió darse cuenta de algo que durante tanto tiempo fue incapaz de ver. Eso explicaba el motivo por el cual su habitación se encontraba todavía intacta, y el polvo que cubría sus pertenencias eran la prueba de ello; después de todo lo ocurrido y de todo el mal que había causado, en verdad lo habían esperado: _habían tenido esperanza por él… la misma esperanza que él había perdido 20 años atrás. _

-Tantos años de espera y es ahora que veo que tampoco me he equivocado contigo- dijo de pronto la voz de la tortuga, logrando conseguir una mirada desconcertada por parte del leopardo.

-Amor, Tai Lung. El amor de un padre hacia su hijo es invencible y el amor por aquel ser especial que da sentido a tu vida simplemente es insuperable. El amor entre tú y la joven maestra es algo imposible ante los ojos de muchos, pero especial- explicó con gran calma.

-Es injusto; jamás tuvimos una oportunidad- dijo él, recordando las palabras de su amada.

-_Ningún_ _amor es más verdadero que aquel que muere sin haber sido revelado_. En su caso tuvieron una extraña pero hermosa segunda oportunidad para confesarlo- dijo el Gran Maestro –Al igual que ahora yo la tengo para decir lo orgulloso que me siento por mi único nieto- confesó de pronto con una gran sonrisa.

Si antes lo había mirado con gran desconcierto, ahora lo miraba incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo llamara a _él _de esa forma? ¿En verdad era posible que él se sintiera orgulloso? ¿POR ÉL? ¿Después de todo lo malo que había hecho?

-¿Qué hay de mis errores? ¿Cómo puede ser que sientas orgullo por todo lo que he hecho?-

-Has logrado lo que muchos no han podido- comenzó a explicar el Gran Maestro –Lograste aceptar tus errores y pudiste afrontar la oscuridad alojada en tu corazón a través del arrepentimiento… sin contar que fuiste capaz de dejar ir lo más preciado para ti- agregó al final.

-Pero a pesar de eso ¿No debería de pagar por el daño que he causado?- insistió nuevamente Tai Lung.

-¿Y a caso 20 años de tu vida no han sido ya suficientes?- replicó la tortuga, esta vez con cierto tono melancólico, incluso, con cierto tono de culpabilidad.

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? ¿En verdad podía decir al fin que era libre de aquel pasado?

-El camino de la vida es largo y se encuentra lleno de piedras que pueden hacer tropezar al inexperto- comenzó nuevamente la sabia tortuga, mientras que del suelo tomaba una pequeña piedrita -El camino de la muerte puede llegar a ser misterioso y en ocasiones, oscuro- tomando la piedrita, la lanzó suavemente y el leopardo pudo ver como ésta se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche- en donde el alumno también puede necesitar de un maestro que, al igual que en la vida, lo pueda guiar para poder atravesarlo sin caer en posibles y erróneas desviaciones- terminó a la vez que miraba a su ex alumno, él cual pudo notar como la esperanza reflejada en los ojos de la antigua tortuga lo delataban por completo. La forma en que la tortuga siempre realizaba sus preguntas eran extrañas, pero con suficiente perspectiva, el mensaje de sus palabras podía surgir a la luz.

Se giró para poder apreciar mejor a la tortuga, quien no dejaba de sonreírle. Le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad como estudiante: _la que él había desaprovechado en vida, se le estaba siendo otorgada de nuevo en la muerte_.

-Creía que el poder de un título era lo único importante; ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba. Siempre existieron cosas más importantes a mi lado, pero no les di suficiente importancia- dijo, recordando a su padre, Tigresa, Oogway y a su vida misma –Llegué a pensar que al momento de morir tu tiempo se veía terminado y que el arrepentirse no servía de nada, pero también me he equivocado en eso también-

-El fin de la vida es el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad de cambiar y de aprender las lecciones jamás alcanzadas… es encontrar una nueva vida dentro de la misma muerte- aclaró la sabia tortuga.

-Si es así, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para reformarme y aprender de todos los errores cometidos en el pasado… - y lentamente hizo una reverencia-…Maestro-

-Jamás es demasiado tarde, mi estudiante- y con eso se giró y comenzó a avanzar - Vamos, nos queda un largo camino por recorrer-

El leopardo sabía que había tomado una decisión que acababa de cambiar el rumbo de su camino y sabía que ésta había sido correcta. Avanzó unos pasos, siguiendo a su nuevo maestro, antes de percatarse de un pequeño objeto en el suelo. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se agachó para tomar el objeto que reconoció al instante como la pequeña piedrita que su maestro había lanzado momentos atrás. Era extraño verse reflejado en aquel inanimado objeto, pero pudo comprender la enseñanza en todo esto: _ya no rondaría más en la oscuridad, porque había logrado encontrarse a sí mismo._

Se giro hacia el edificio una última vez y miró detenidamente al Palacio. Era difícil dejar todo atrás, especialmente a su padre y a su amada. Una amarga sonrisa cruzó esta vez por sus labios. Le causaba dolor el hecho de haberle mentido a ella; en el fondo sabía que lo que había dicho era una mentira porque sencillamente su amor no podría sobrevivir la barrera entre la vida y la muerte. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros y sabía que por su parte serían eternos, pero a pesar de que ella juraba lo mismo hacia él, el leopardo sabía perfectamente que a ella le quedaba toda una vida por delante y tarde o temprano llegaría alguien más a su vida: _alguien que en verdad pueda hacerla feliz, hecho que él jamás podría hacer._

Tal vez en otro momento_, en otra vida_, una nueva oportunidad se les otorgaría para consumar el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Él esperaría una eternidad si fuera necesario para poder compartir una vida con ella pero, por ahora, se encargaría de protegerla y és de todo ella merecía ser feliz y, porque él la amaba con todo su ser, la dejaba en libertad.

-No importa la distancia que los separé a ti, a mi viejo amigo y a la joven maestra… al final, siempre habrá un sentimiento que los una- escuchó que decía la voz de su nuevo maestro quien se había percatado de que su nuevo alumno se había detenido.

-Lo sé…- mintió él.

-Ya lo comprenderás… con el tiempo lo harás- dijo la tortuga antes de seguir por su camino.

Tai Lung, con gran determinación, comenzó a seguirlo. Sabía que dejaba a su padre y a su amada en el lugar al que ellos pertenecían. No negaba que los dejaba con gran tristeza por el hecho de no poder compartir un futuro con ellos, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo, ya que su destino aún los esperaba a ellos.

Esa noche, las estrellas y la luna fueron las únicas testigos del momento en que el antiguo maestro del Palacio de Jade desapareció junto a su alumno. Desde lo alto observaron como una brillante y cegadora luz los envolvió durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que ésta repentinamente se esfumara junto con el rastro del maestro y el alumno.

Tendrían que pasar muchos años antes de que Tai Lung entendiera el significado de aquellas palabras y, cuando el momento llegó, comprendió que los largos años de espera no fueron en vano, porque al final el leopardo comprendió que aquel _último adiós_ había sido en realidad _una breve despedida_ que dio paso a un _maravilloso reencuentro_.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, aquí está mi primera publicación y mi primer OneShot ^-^<p>

Jeje… me ha quedado algo cursi y en algunas partes demasiado deprimente o dramático… posibles modificaciones en el futuro XD… Espero que no haya sido demasiado confuso y antes de que alguien prenda las antorchas y llame a una multitud enfurecida por el hecho de que he escrito sobre una "relación" entre Tai Lung y Tigresa… ¡explico!... antes que nada confieso que me gusta la pareja ¡pero! sólo para fanfics… y básicamente lo que trato de transmitir es precisamente esa idea de que para las películas de Kung Fu Panda esta parejita es prácticamente imposible.

Adoro esta parejita y por eso creo que escribiré mucho de ellos, pero por ahora también me estoy haciendo de la idea de que Po y Tigresa también pueden hacer una linda pareja ^-^

De hecho estoy comenzando a hacer un Fanfic que tenía ya pensado hacer desde hace unos meses pero por falta de tiempo no he logrado hacerlo… involucra a Tai Lung y a Tigresa y para resumirlo es mi versión de Kung Fu Panda 2… es como me llegué a imaginar la película… tengo que ajustar mis ideas, para que no influya mucho el hecho de que ya vi la película…4 veces XD

¡Espero que les haya gustado y también que comenten!

Airmylith73 ©


End file.
